She's a Devious One
by KenRik
Summary: Kinda AU. DivaRiku SayaHaji. In which Diva is living with the Miyagusuku's and contemplates how to turn Riku into Saya's chevalier and, her ultimate objective, her bridegroom.


Disclaimer: I do not own Blood+.

Setting: A little of the relationships in both the anime and the manga. If you read the manga, HajiSaya's pretty much cuter there. Loved them there! It's up to you to decide where this little fic fits.

* * *

She's a Devious One

* * *

"Neh, Saya nee-chan." Diva called out in a bored tone as she stared outside her bedroom window. Her eyes laced around the image of the Miyagusuku family's fourteen year old tending to his little garden of vegetables.

"Hmm?" Saya hummed in a questioning tone as she continued with her knitting assignment. On her bed sat Haji, looking bored as he continued uncurling Saya's red yarn.

"Make Riku a chevalier for me."

"What?" Saya suddenly choked. Her eyes fluttering wide as she turned to her sister. "Why?"

"Well!" Diva started in a snotty yell as she sprung up from her chair to glare heatedly at her sister. "It's unfair you get to spend immortality with your lover!" She cried, pointing at Haji who kept his head bowed down as he uncurled Saya's yarn, a light blush unnoticeably creeping to his pale cheeks. "Why can't I spend my lifetime with someone I love as well?"

"We—well!" Saya yelled in a stutter, her cheeks red from suddenly catching Haji's eyes waver towards hers, and stood up as well. Her red eyes levelled with her sister's cerulean orbs. "For one, it's against Riku's will! Don't you know the toll of stopping someone's time?"

"But, you still got that- that nuisance!"

"That's different!" Saya bit back in answer, still with the flushed face. "He was dying!"

Then just like that, Diva's eyes lit in realization.

"Of course." She couldn't help but wonder to herself as she looked away from her sister and out to the garden. Her eyes flickered coyly. Then, giving a final glance towards Saya, jumped off the window, much to Saya's surprise.

"Diva!" Saya screamed. And without a moment to spare, she lounged instantly on Diva, ending her attempt even before she reached Riku. Now, grappling each other, Riku could only gasp and cry for his precious plants. On the point of origin, Haji could only sigh as he looked down at the two sisters before jumping down himself.

"Ha—haji!" Riku cried out pleadingly for help. "Please stop them!"

"Kill him, Haji!" Diva screamed in frustration as Saya pushed her down by the hair. "Kill him and I'll never try to kill you again!"

Haji frowned, honestly finding the invitation tempting. His blue eyes wandered to Riku's pleading eyes, wondering how best to do the job.

"Don't Haji. Don't you dare!" Saya cried, clinging onto a now wriggling Diva.

"I wasn't going to." Haji told her with a frown of disbelief. At this, Saya flushed, finding herself guilty of betraying the solid trust she had formed with Haji.

"I—I'm." She stuttered. Beneath her, Diva started clawing her way out.

"Saya nee-chan! Diva, you're hurting her!"

"I-"

"It's okay." Haji smiled. Blushing, Saya returned his sincere smile before looking back down at Diva.

"You shouldn't force yourself on anyone, Diva." She told her sister with a frown. "Let them come to you under the proper circumstance."

"Hmph." was all Diva could say as she glared down at the dirt ground filled with ruined greens.

After that little mishap, Diva helped Riku mend his tattered garden whilst stealing a few kisses here and there. The whole time, Riku's face flushed into a million different shades of red. And as for Saya and Haji, they were busy doing their own thing inside Saya's bedroom.

A week later, as Riku was going home from the grocery at night, he was stabbed on the gut by an unknown man. And as he lay there, his blood pooled around him. Eventually, Saya and Haji, followed by Kai, and then Diva, came to his rescue.

All of them were crying in worry. Kai was contacting the hospital for an ambulance or for anything. Haji was beside Saya. And Diva was holding onto Riku's hand, her usually expressive eyes covered by her hair.

"Riku." Saya called out, gently caressing her dear brother's pale cheek. "Riku. Riku. I—I."

"Saya." Haji muttered, his tone resolute.

"Do it, Saya. Save him!" Kai cried as he knelt beside them. As Saya's eyes crossed each of her companion's, her hazel orbs rested on Diva's blue eyes. Blue eyes that should've been waxed with immeasurable tears. Blue eyes that should have been crying for her brother's ill fate. But they were, undoubtedly, dry.

"Saya!" Kai cried once more, now in desperation. "Save Riku!"

"Riku, is this what you want?" Saya asked Riku gently, her eyes tender as she waited for his answer. Her brother only nodded. And not losing another second, Saya tore her flesh and fed Riku her blood.

Riku woke up a day later as Saya's new chevalier. And as Diva's new bridegroom.

And Saya, as she watched her sister frolic with newfound bliss in the arms of her new chevalier, could only wonder bitterly if Diva had orchestrated it all from the beginning.


End file.
